There has been an increase in the number of storage appliances and consumer electronic devices which include semiconductor memory devices, such as NAND-type flash memory storage, which require a controller for controlling the operation of the semiconductor memory device.
Generally, memory controllers have been configured so that the data stored in the memory device can be read out per page, where the page is the smallest readout unit, when a host device requests data to be read from the semiconductor memory device.
For this reason, the readout time of the semiconductor memory devices cannot be shortened below the time necessary to read out one page unit of stored data and high-speed read operations are hindered.